Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{5} = 4$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $5$ $ \dfrac{x}{5} {\cdot 5} = 4 {\cdot 5} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{5}} \cdot \cancel{5} = 20$ $x = 20$